


Mountain Man

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:57:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey breaks his arm and is laid up at home.  Mike heads over to drop off some files and discovers a very rugged, very sexy Harvey Specter -- Thanks again to Megipedia for being my sounding board!!!</p><p>Inspired by this picture of Gabriel Macht:  <img/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountain Man

“Puppy!”

Mike looked up to see Donna standing in the associates bullpen, a stack of files resting precariously on his cubicle wall.

“What can I do for you, Donna?” Mike asked, eyeing her suspiciously. Donna didn’t normally go see Mike, she normally ordered him to magically appear at her desk.

“Harvey needs some files for the weekend,” Donna said, motioning to the pile.

Mike grabbed them and shoved them into his messenger bag. For the entire week, Mike had been communicating with Harvey via telephone and email. The best closer in Manhattan had accompanied a client to the Swiss Alps skiing and had somehow ended up with a broken right arm. The doctor estimated that Harvey could be in a brace in a couple of weeks, but until then he was stuck in a cast from his elbow to his hand.

“Why couldn’t you take them to him?” Mike muttered. The week had been very quiet without his incredibly brash and … sexy … boss stalking through the office distracting Mike from his work.

“He specifically asked for you,” Donna said imperiously. “Besides, I’m stuck here helping Louis because Norma called out sick today.” She grimaced and surreptitiously wiped her hands on her skirt. “I’m here for at least another two hours. Whereas you, Puppy, have finished your work and can take these files to Harvey.”

“How did you know I was -”

“I’m Donna, I know all,” Donna said. “Now hurry along. And bundle up, it’s cold out there.”

Mike tugged on his coat and beanie, and wrapped his scarf around his neck. “I can’t bike there with all this,” he said.

“Ray is waiting to drive you,” Donna said. “Just … make sure Harvey hasn’t gone all ‘Mountain Man’ … and don’t even think about taking pictures.”

“Mountain … pictures … what?!?!” Mike asked, frowning at Donna.

“Never mind, just go,” Donna said, watching Mike hurry to the elevator. Once Mike was gone, she meandered at a lazy pace back to her desk, feeling incredibly proud of herself. When she reached her desk she opened up a new email to Jessica, letting her know that the plan was in full swing.

* * * 

It was strange for Mike to be riding alone in the car, Ray at the wheel. He was used to Harvey being with him, listening to the older man mutter to himself as he checked his email. Mike sighed softly in the silence and watched the snow falling out the window, covering everything in its path. 

When the car came to a stop, Mike moved to open the door, but Ray beat him to it.

“Thanks, Ray,” Mike said, securing his messenger bag as he hurried to the entrance of the building. A nod to security had him in the ostentatious glass elevator, riding all the way up to Harvey’s penthouse. Mike faced the city, watching the snow fall and admiring the purplish glow cast over the city from the thick cloud cover.

The elevator doors opened on Harvey’s penthouse and Mike tore his gaze away from the view so he could give Harvey his files. He stepped into the penthouse and took a quick moment to look around for his boss. He had been to Harvey’s penthouse a few times, but he was always in awe of his boss’ residence.

His gaze fell on the couch and Mike stopped … and stared.

The man sitting on the couch couldn’t be his boss. The man in question was barefoot in a pair of worn gray track pants, an old Harvard t-shirt that clung to every muscle, and a black cast on his right arm that covered part of his hand. The arm was resting on a stack of pillows, and the man’s head rested against the back of the couch, a stack of files on his lap. Mike was drawn to the man’s face. A head full of mussed, very un-Harvey like hair, a week‘s worth of beard, and silver wire-rimmed glasses perched on his nose. 

“Stop staring, rookie and give me the damn files,” Harvey mumbled from the couch. He lifted his head and squinted a bit, pushing his glasses up with his good hand.

Mike coughed and nearly dropped the files. “Right, sorry, um .. “ He set the files on the coffee table, still in shock over Harvey’s appearance.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Harvey asked, setting the files from his lap on top of the files Mike had set down. “I told Donna to bring them when she was finished at work.”

“Donna told me that you asked me to bring them, because she was stuck helping Louis,” Mike said, frowning a bit.

Harvey shrugged and stood, stretching a bit. “Okay, you did your duty, now scram,” he said, then looked closer at Mike. “What are you wearing?”

“It’s snowing outside,” Mike said, although he tugged his beanie off, making his hair stand on end.

“There is a fashionable way to bundle up,” Harvey replied.

Mike just rolled his eyes. “How are you feeling?” he asked. “Do you need anything else?”

Harvey shook his head and padded to the kitchen. Mike watched with interest as he fixed himself a glass of orange juice. The track pants sat low on Harvey’s hips and Mike imagined that just one tug could send those sweats falling into a puddle on the floor. The Harvard shirt clung in all the right places, the sleeves hugging his bicep as he lifted the juice bottle.

“Just fine,” Harvey said. “Not the first time I’ve broken my arm.”

“Donna did mention … “ Mike trailed off - perhaps bringing Donna into the conversation was the wrong thing to do.

“Mention what?” Harvey said, eyeing Mike carefully.

“Nothing,” Mike said quickly. “This … this is a new look for Harvey Specter, the best closer in Manhattan.” He really wished he had stealth with a camera; he’d love a picture of Harvey like this, at least for his private stash.

“While I might call myself ambidextrous, there are some things that are better handled with my right hand,” Harvey replied as he put the juice bottle back in the fridge. “Such as shaving and putting in contacts. I would rather not poke myself in the eye or slit my throat.”

“Are you serious? That’s a week’s worth of beard growth?” No, Mike was not jealous that in just a week’s time, Harvey had gone from uptight lawyer to … rugged Marlboro man.

“Jealous?” Harvey gave Mike a knowing smirk as he tucked a pill bottle against his chest and began to open it with his left hand. He popped a couple of pills and chased them down with the orange juice.

“No,” Mike replied. “Sure you’re okay? Broken arm has to hurt.” Mike causally dropped his coat, scarf and beanie on a nearby chair, seeing as Harvey hadn’t officially kicked him out yet.

“For the first day or so,” Harvey said as he downed the rest of the juice and padded back over to the couch. He sat down and rested his arm back on the stack of pillows. “But the pills help.” He ran a hand over his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Working too hard?” Mike teased a bit. He could see the stress on Harvey’s face, though and his hands itched to help relieve some of that stress. He’d been trying to deny his feelings for his boss ever since their initial meeting at that hotel. Seeing Harvey all rugged and a bit unkempt did not help matters.

Harvey shot Mike a glare. “Not too hard, just working,” he said.

Mike rolled his eyes and glanced at the files on the coffee table, which were surrounded by takeout containers from various restaurants. He could see little flags on some of the files, indicating that Harvey had obviously looked through them. He glanced over at Harvey, who was still relaxed against the couch cushions and decided he may as well make himself useful. He tugged off his suit coat, rolled up his sleeves and went to work. First he moved all the files Harvey had looked at over to the desk in the corner. Then he gathered all the takeout containers and took them to the trashcan in the kitchen. 

Harvey sat up a bit and watched Mike curiously. “What the hell are you doing?” he asked when he caught his associate rummaging through his cupboards.

“Looking for something to make for dinner,” Mike said. “You have like, nothing here. What do you eat anyway? Besides hot dogs.” 

“I eat,” Harvey said. “Very well.”

“Yeah, from restaurants and hot dog carts,” Mike said. “You know, there are these places called grocery stores, and you go there and buy fresh food to cook. You should try it sometime.” He found some pasta, mushrooms, olive oil and chicken - he could work with that.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Harvey said. “I do go grocery shopping, I just haven’t recently.” He watched Mike pull out pots and pans and move around his kitchen like … like it was his home. That would normally irritate him, but for some unknown reason watching Mike do it was strangely … comforting. “You know, if you’re going to play housewife you should be wearing a frilly apron.”

Mike laughed as he cooked the pasta and grilled the mushrooms and chicken. “Got one I can borrow?” he asked, tossing a smile over his shoulder.

“Maybe,” Harvey replied with an easy laugh. The penthouse began to fill with the smell of olive oil and grilled mushrooms and chicken and Harvey heard his stomach growl. It had been a while since someone had cooked for him.

“Interesting,” Mike replied as he drained the pasta and drizzled it in olive oil before adding the mushrooms and chicken. He fixed two plates and set them on the dining room table. “You should seriously talk to someone about this fixation to see me in drag.” He tugged his tie off and set it with his coat. “Come on, come eat.”

Harvey watched the pile of clothes grow bigger as Mike seemed to get more and more ‘at home’ in his penthouse. Again, it should disturb him, but it didn’t. He let Mike help him stand and felt a strange warmth settle in his stomach as Mike’s hand settled on his lower back. 

“You’re not going to cut it into little bites for me?” Harvey said with a smirk as he sat down.

“Thought you said you were ambidextrous,” Mike replied with an easy smile. He grabbed a couple of glasses and fixed them each a glass of water - no wine when Harvey was on pain medication.

Harvey chuckled and nudged his glasses as he looked down at the plate of food. It looked delicious and he shook his head a bit when he noticed that the chicken had been diced so he could easily spear it with his fork.

They both expected dinner to be strained, but it wasn’t. They talked about the cases they were working on, how Donna was faring with Harvey gone, if the firm was falling apart. And when they were both finished, Mike even cleared the table and washed the dishes. 

“You didn’t have to do all this,” Harvey said, watching Mike move around his kitchen. Somewhere along the line, Mike had tugged his shoes off and was standing at the sink in his shirt, pants and socks.

Mike set the dishes on the drying rack and shrugged. “I don’t mind,” he said. “Besides, you would have just ordered some greasy takeout and I know how to cook, so … “

“Thank you,” Harvey said with a smile as he wandered over to where Mike was standing. 

“I don’t mind.” Mike turned to face Harvey and suddenly found himself face to face with his boss, who was standing mere inches from him. “Harvey.”

“Mike,” Harvey said softly. Maybe later he’d blame it on the pain medication, although his head was clear, but when he wrapped his good arm around Mike, his only thought was feeling the young man’s lips against his.

Mike’s last coherent thought before Harvey’s lips claimed his was a triumphant and silent shout for joy. He melted against Harvey, eagerly returning the gentle yet possessive kiss. The feel of Harvey’s beard against his skin made Mike groan softly.

Harvey gave Mike’s bottom lip a gentle bite before pulling back and looking into the younger man’s bright blue eyes. “Tell me to stop, and I will,” he murmured. “You can go home right now and we’ll pretend this never happened.”

Mike pushed Harvey’s glasses up, enjoying this almost shy, vulnerable side of his boss, and smiled. “No stopping,” he whispered. “Fuck Harvey, wanted this from day one.”

“Good,” Harvey growled. He grabbed Mike’s hand and tugged him over to the couch, practically shoving the younger man down against the cushions.

Mike’s eyes were dark as he watched Harvey nudge his knees apart. His eyes widened as Harvey gracefully knelt between his spread legs. 

“Want to taste you, Pup,” Harvey breathed. “Been dying to find out how you taste … “

Mike whimpered as he watched Harvey unzip his pants. He arched off the couch with a little gasp as he felt Harvey’s hand pull his already hard cock out of his underwear. “Harvey,” he whispered, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth.

“Look at you,” Harvey murmured, rubbing his cheek against the head of Mike’s cock.

“Shit!” Mike gasped, gripping the cushions. The sensation of Harvey’s beard against his cock was … electric.

Harvey chuckled and rested his good arm on Mike’s thigh as he wrapped his lips around Mike’s cock, humming happily.

“Fuck,” Mike groaned, dropping his head against the back of the couch. His right hand made its way into Harvey’s hair and he moaned happily. Harvey’s hair was just as soft as he imagined it would be. He gave Harvey’s hair an experimental tug and was rewarded with a loud hum of approval from Harvey. Mike was careful to keep from jostling Harvey’s broken arm as he thrust into Harvey’s mouth.

“Harvey … oh fuck … I’m not … I’m gonna … “ Mike bit his lip as he felt Harvey’s arm leave his thigh and felt a finger push into him. That, combined with the feel of Harvey’s beard rubbing against the inside of his thighs had him coming fast and hard, whimpering Harvey’s name.

Harvey gently licked Mike clean and gave the younger man a smug smile as he tucked Mike’s cock away. “You taste good,” he said.

Mike gave a little whimper and looked down at Harvey, and then valiantly tried to suppress a giggle at the sight of Harvey on his knees, glasses askew, lips red and swollen. He leaned over and kissed Harvey gently, groaning as he tasted himself on Harvey’s lips. “Fuck, Harvey,” he breathed when he pulled back. “You know you’re stuck with me now, right?”

“Been stuck with you since I hired you,” Harvey replied with a wink as he stood and offered his good hand to Mike. He tugged the younger man up and gave him a gentle kiss. “Just now I get a few more benefits.” He made his way to the bedroom, tugging Mike along behind him.

Mike laughed and followed Harvey to the bedroom eagerly. As Harvey turned on a light, Mike took in the sight of the huge bed, tastefully dressed in white sheets and a dark blue comforter and a couple of pillows. “Big bed for one man,” he commented as he began to unbutton his shirt.

“Don’t plan on it holding only one man anymore,” Harvey said casually as he tugged his shirt off and tossed it in the hamper near the door. He leaned against the doorjamb to the bathroom and watched Mike get undressed.

Mike dropped his shirt and pants in a puddle by the bed, leaving him only in his boxers. He turned to face Harvey and groaned softly. “You‘re unbelievable,” he breathed, closing the space between them and pressing a gentle kiss to Harvey’s collarbone. 

Harvey sighed softly and cupped the back of Mike’s head, his fingers playing with the hair at Mike’s nape. The unruly locks were soft under his fingers, and Harvey decided that he could spend all day stroking Mike’s hair.

Mike trailed little kisses down Harvey’s chest, paying close attention to the older man’s nipples. He took special care to map out every muscle, finding those little spots that made Harvey groan or gasp. He sank to his knees and gave Harvey’s track pants a gentle tug, groaning when Harvey’s cock sprang free. “Fucking gorgeous,” he breathed as he wrapped his lips around Harvey’s cock.

Harvey gasped and let his head thump back against the doorjamb as he felt Mike’s mouth around his cock. “Mike,” he groaned, his good hand entrenched in Mike’s hair.

Mike hummed softly as he continued to lick and suck at Harvey’s cock. Since the older man was standing, Mike decided to keep tricks to a minimum - no reason for Harvey to get another injury. He gripped Harvey’s left thigh while his right hand slipped between Harvey’s legs.

The combination of Mike’s mouth on his cock and the hand on his balls had Harvey coming moments later, leaning back against the wall in order to stay upright. His cast bumped the wall and he gave a soft hiss of pain.

Mike immediately looked up, worry clouding his eyes. “You okay? Did I - ?” he asked.

Harvey shook his head and ran a gentle hand through Mike’s hair. “Just bumped my arm,” he said.

Mike stood and took Harvey’s good hand. “Someplace more comfortable, then?” he murmured, nodding over to the bed.

Harvey nodded, stepping out of his track pants and following Mike over to the bed. He turned the bed down as Mike shyly tugged his boxers off, leaving them in a heap on the floor. Harvey set his glasses on the nightstand and crawled into bed, situating his cast on a pillow and getting comfortable.

Mike waited until he was sure Harvey was situated before climbing into Harvey’s bed. He settled his arm across Harvey’s waist and rested his head on Harvey’s left shoulder. He sighed softly when he felt Harvey press a kiss to his hair and felt the older man’s good hand rest possessively on his hip. It wasn’t long before they were both fast asleep.

* * * 

It was still early when Mike woke up, still wrapped in Harvey’s embrace. He smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Harvey’s bearded cheek as he extricated himself from the older man’s embrace, chuckling when Harvey gave a sleepy whimper.

“Bathroom and coffee,” Mike whispered, smiling wider when Harvey gave a hum and settled back to sleep. He climbed out of bed and dug around in his pants for his cell phone. One picture wouldn’t hurt, right? He snapped a picture of his lover (?) asleep in bed, saving it for possible blackmail later.

He padded naked through the penthouse, making a pit stop in the bathroom before heading to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. He found some eggs, tomatoes, and cheese and made a couple of omelets, adding in some mushrooms from the previous night’s dinner.

“Taking over the kitchen, I see.”

Mike turned and saw Harvey leaning against the kitchen counter, just as naked as he was. He gave a little shrug and began cleaning up his cooking mess.

“Someone should use it,” Mike replied. “Because you sure as hell don’t.” He set an omelet, a mug of hot coffee and a couple of pain pills in front of Harvey with a soft smile. “Now eat, and don’t forget your pills.”

“Yes, dear,” Harvey said with a wink. He leaned over the counter a bit and ate his breakfast quietly. “By the way, if I find that picture posted all over the walls of Pearson Hardman, you won’t be sitting for a week.”

Mike swallowed his bite of omelet and coughed. “It’s just for me, I promise,” he murmured. “No one else will see it.”

“Better not,” Harvey said with a small smile as he took his pills and washed them down with coffee. “What are your plans for the day?”

Mike shrugged as he washed his plate. “Besides lounging around here wearing as little as possible?” he said with a wink. 

Harvey laughed and wandered over to Mike, pulling him in for a kiss. “How convenient, that was my plan as well,” he said. “After a quick shower, I plan on hauling you back into bed.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Mike said, wrapping his arms around Harvey. A few moments later, Mike broke the silence. “You’d … let me help you, right? I mean, not with your contacts because even I don’t trust myself not to poke you in the eye, but maybe with other th-” He was cut off by Harvey’s mouth descending on his, effectively cutting him off.

Harvey finally pulled back and rubbed his bearded cheek against Mike’s temple. “Yes, you can help me shave,” he whispered. “But I thought you liked the beard.”

“Don’t get me wrong,” Mike replied, looking up into Harvey’s eyes. “The beard is hot … Bring the beard back anytime you want. But I like clean shaven Harvey, too.”

“I should get prepared … I’ll probably be back in the office on Monday,” Harvey said. “I have a doctor’s appointment that morning, and they’ll probably give me a brace.” He gave Mike another kiss and pulled away, tucking his hand in Mike’s as he led the way to the bathroom.

Mike decided Harvey’s bathroom was a work of art. There was a huge shower with multiple shower heads, and a Jacuzzi tub that could easily fit Harvey and Mike without any problem. “No bidet? I’m shocked!” Mike teased.

Harvey snorted and shook his head as he grabbed a washcloth, razor and shaving cream. “I have no need for that stupid contraption,” he said. “Only someone completely full of themselves would have one … Louis probably has one.”

“Please don’t say his name while we’re both naked … or ever, really,” Mike said, pressing a kiss to Harvey’s bare shoulder. 

Harvey laughed and nodded. “Duly noted,” he said as he began to run water in the sink.

Mike nudged Harvey out of the way. “Sit,” he said. “Let me.”

Harvey smiled and sat down on the counter, watching Mike run steaming hot water in the sink. Mike got the washcloth wet and stood between Harvey’s legs, gently wrapping the hot washcloth around the lower half of Harvey’s face.

Mike set the washcloth aside and squirted a little bit of shaving cream into his palm. “Sure about this?” he asked.

Harvey’s good hand snuck around Mike and swat him on the ass. “Yes, Pup,” he said with a wink. “I trust you.” His voice was quiet, his tone sincere.

Mike gave Harvey a soft smile, leaning up for a gentle kiss before covering the lower half of Harvey’s face in shaving cream. His tongue was caught between his teeth, his brow furrowed in concentration as he carefully shaved Harvey’s face.

Harvey breathed slow and deep, keeping as still as possible. He could feel his cock rubbing against Mike as the younger man moved, could feel Mike’s breath on his chest and neck. The only sounds in the room were their breathing, the scrape of the razor against his skin and the swish of the razor in the water. 

Mike sighed as he scraped away the last bit of beard and rinsed the razor. “That’s nice,” he murmured, wetting down the washcloth and removing any remaining shaving cream. He stood up on his tiptoes and kissed Harvey sweetly, enjoying the feel of skin against skin.

Harvey wrapped his good arm around Mike and held him close as he returned the kiss, giving Mike’s bottom lip a sharp nip before pulling back.

“Let me get the covering for my arm,” Harvey said, his voice raspy with need. “And we’ll shower.” He gently nudged Mike out of the way and bent over to get the plastic cast protector the doctor had given him.

Mike snorted as he watched Harvey get the plastic sleeve on over his cast. “That thing is ugly,” he said.

“Trust me, I know,” Harvey replied, feeling the protective sleeve suction around his arm. “But it’s the only way I can get clean.” He brushed past Mike, his good hand caressing Mike’s ass as he made his way to the shower to start the water. Soon the room was filled with steam and Harvey tugged Mike into the shower with him.

The tension between the two men was thick as they washed each other, soapy hands caressing each other, fingers massaging as they washed each others’ hair. They were both hard and panting softly when they finally stepped out of the shower. Towels were hastily and roughly rubbed against skin, trying to dry themselves quickly.

The towels and Harvey’s cast protector were left in the bathroom as the two men frantically made their way to the bedroom amidst gropes and kisses. Mike nudged Harvey back onto the bed. “Fuck,” Mike groaned as he admired Harvey’s body spread out beneath him.

“I hope that’s the plan,” Harvey replied huskily. “And that you’re not just leading a poor invalid on.”

“Poor invalid, huh?” Mike said as he straddled Harvey’s hips. “Should I take it easy on you, then?”

“Never,” Harvey said, his good hand gripping Mike’s hip.

Mike laughed and wiggled against Harvey, snagging Harvey’s cast hand. He smiled down at the older man as he began to suck on Harvey’s exposed fingers, his own hand straying down to stretch himself. 

Harvey groaned at the sight. Mike looked positively wanton, stretching himself while he sucked on Harvey’s fingers. “Mike,” he moaned. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

Mike just grinned and leaned over, rummaging through Harvey’s nightstand, coming back with some lube and a condom. “Let me,” he whispered, unwrapping the condom and rolling it onto Harvey’s cock.

Harvey watched his young lover, his eyes filled with lust. He groaned as Mike latched back onto Harvey’s fingers and began to lower himself onto Harvey’s cock. “Christ, Mike,” Harvey gasped as he felt Mike surround him. “Fucking perfect … “

Mike hummed and gave a little thrust, his free hand wrapped around his own cock. He began to stroke himself, slowly at first, then faster as he began to increase the speed of his thrusts. His eyes connected with Harvey’s and soon they were both coming, fast and hard and messy.

Mike released Harvey’s fingers with a loud pop and flopped down on the older man’s chest. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Can we do that again?”

Harvey chuckled and ran a hand down Mike’s back. “As many times as you want,” he said. “Within reason, of course.”

“You mean no bending me over your desk in the middle of the afternoon?” Mike said with a little pout.

Harvey groaned and gave Mike’s ass a slap. “None of that,” he murmured. “We keep this out of the office as much as possible.”

“Not going to be easy,” Mike replied, pressing soft kisses to Harvey’s chest. He gave a little whimper as he felt Harvey’s cock slip out of him, wrapping his arms around the older man. “I mean … I already want to jump you all the time, but now that we’re going to be having sex on a regular basis … “

Harvey chuckled and trailed his fingers up and down Mike’s back. “You’ll just have to be patient,” he murmured.

“Yeah, never been good with that whole patience thing,” Mike muttered, pillowing his head on Harvey’s chest.

“I’m pretty sure I can make it worth your while,” Harvey murmured.

“So … nap now, more sex later?” Mike asked, scooting up a bit and kissing Harvey’s jaw, giving it a little nibble.

“I’ve created a monster,” Harvey groaned.

Mike just laughed and rested his head in the crook of Harvey’s neck. “That wasn’t a no,” he murmured.

“Very astute,” Harvey replied, giving a wide yawn. “You mentioned a nap, and I’m inclined to agree.”

Mike grinned, tugged the covers up and snuggled into Harvey’s embrace … they could clean up their mess later.

* * * 

The bar was quiet, as it should have been for a Monday evening. Jessica Pearson sipped her drink with a serene smile as she waited for her companion.

Donna strode purposely through the bar, taking the empty stool next to Jessica.

“So?” Jessica asked with a smile.

“Got it.” Donna showed her phone to Jessica with a smile. It had taken a bit of work; she managed to get to get Mike and Harvey out of the office without Mike’s cell phone and forwarded the picture to her phone.

Jessica looked at Donna’s phone and gave an uncharacteristic chuckle. “It’s been a while since he looked like that,” she said. “Sophomore year at Harvard, he got bronchitis and was laid up for a week.”

“And he was the Marlboro Man?” Donna replied with a smile.

Jessica laughed and nodded. “And the two of them?” she said.

“Trying like crazy to act professional at work,” Donna said. “Although Harvey couldn’t stop smiling all day and Mike practically lived in his office.”

“As long as they’re happy, and not making a scene,” Jessica said. “My best closer deserves a little happiness in his life.”

“And Mike does that,” Donna agreed. “And a happy Harvey -”

“Is a productive and successful Harvey,” Jessica said. She gave Donna a smile and lifted her glass. “To well laid plans.”

“To well laid plans.”


End file.
